Surtr's Chosen
Table: Surtr's Chosen Prerequisites Alignment: LE, LN, NE Skill: Knowledge (Nature) 3, Knowledge (Religion) 6, Craft (Weaponsmithing, Armorsmithing, or, Metalworking) 8 Feat: Strength Devotion Spellcasting: Able to cast Magic Weapon as a divine spell. Ability to rage. Ability to read/write runes (common). Special: Must be humanoid with the giant subtype, alternatively humanoids without the giant subtype can meet the qualifications by eating the beating heart of a fire giant. ---- Class Skills: The class skills of Surtr's Chosen are Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int) Listen (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier. ---- Bonus Domain (Pride): Surtr offers the pride domain to those he chooses to act as mortal agents on his behalf. Bonus Feat: Gain the feat Heat Endurance even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Rock Catching: Once per round when you would normally be hit by a rock, you can make a reflex save to catch it as a free action. The DC is 15 for small rocks, 20 for a medium one, and 25 for a large one. If your size is medium the DC increases by 5 for each size increment (DC 20 for small, 25 for medium, and 30 for a large one). You must be ready for and aware of the attack in order to make a rock catching attempt. Rock Throwing: You gain the giant ability to throw rocks. You receive a +1 racial ability on attack rolls when throwing rocks. A giant of at least large size can hurl rocks weighting 40 to 50 pounds each (small objects) up to five range increments. The size of the range increment varies. A medium creature can hurl rocks of 15 of 25 pounds (Tiny objects). The damage for a small rock is 2d6. The damage for a tiny rock is 1d8. Bonus Feat: Gain the feat Improved Heat Endurance even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Divine Rock Throwing: When throwing a rock, one of Surtr's Chosen may expand a use of rebuke undead to grant him the following feats for one round: Brutal Throw, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, and Coordinated Shot. These only apply to throwing a rock. Greater Rage: As the Barbarian ability. Bonus Feat: Gain the feat Blazing Berserker even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Flaming Rock: Any rock you throw ignites midair as it flies towards your opponent. Rocks now deal an additional 2d6 points of fire damage. Surtr's Revenge: Surtr doesn't allow one of his chosen to die off so easily. When dealt damage that reduces his hit points below 0, one of Surtr's Chosen enters a state that is superficially similar to his raging ability. If he is fatigued or exhausted, it ends immediately. He gains a +6 unholy bonus to his strength. He automatically becomes stable. He is disabled rather than dying. He may take a standard action or a move action each round but not both. He can take a move action without hurting himself but any strenuous action deals 1 point of damage after completing the act. He does not die when reduced to -10 hit points or less. He can stay in this state for (3 + Con) rounds at which point it ends and if at or below -10 hit points he dies. Furthermore if he is healed to 0 hit points or more this state immediately ends. While in this state he is not able to end it of his own volition, has all restriction of the rage ability, and is exhausted when it ends. Fire Giant Apotheosis: You have achieved your destiny to fight alongside Surtr at Ragnarok. You type changes to Giant and you have the fire subtype. You gain a +12 bonus to strength, a +6 bonus to constitution, and a +4 bonus to wisdom. Your natural armor improves by 4. You gain immunity to fire and vulnerability to cold. If not already size large, you grow to size large (If changing size your dexterity decreases by 2). If you have the powerful build racial trait you lose this feature when becoming size large. ---- Runic Forging: Over the course of the prestige class Surtr has revealed to you the secrets of his divine runes. Crafting runic weapons is virtually unknown today. It is a holy duty of one of Surtr's Chosen to never allow their runic weapons to fall into the hands of their enemies (followers of Odin's pantheon or foreigners). When crafting a weapon, suit of armor, or shield a new use of the crafting skill becomes available (Creating a Runic Item). The Craft DC is 30 and it adds 1000 gold pieces to the crafting costs. For each additional rune past the first, the DC increases by 5 and the cost increases by 1000 gold pieces. This process is similar to creating a masterwork item. For example creating a longsword with a rune in it would require crafting the longsword portion with a DC 15 weaponsmith check. Then you would have to add the masterwork with a craft DC of 20. Then you'd add the runic portion with a craft DC of 30. Reusing the metal from a previous runic forged weapon decreases the DC by 5. rofl, naw dawg just jokin' this be Jeff's world which means you auttoi sukseed on forgin' checks yo. "That was Easy!" Als oyu gain a free one up each time! Rune of Strength: Weapons with this rune etched into the metal used to craft them are powered by your rage. While raging, the rune's glow with power and the weapon's damage bonus does an additional amount of damage equal to half your strength bonus when you attack with it. This means he adds 2 times his strength bonus on his rolls instead of 1-1/2 times his Strength bonus when wielding the weapon in two hands (and 1-1/2 for a one handed). Armor crafted with this rune provides a +2 enhancement bonus to strength while raging. Shields with this rune are treated as having the brutal surge weapon property while raging, furthermore while raging you may attack with your shield as an attack of opportunity after taking damage from a melee attack. This attack is at your full BAB, does your full strength damage despite it being an off hand attack, and you still retain the shield bonus to your AC. Rune of Law: Any item crafted with both a rune of strength and the rune of law no longer requires raging to activate. Weapons with both are treated as being lawful in order to overcome damage reduction. Armor with both allow the wearer to rage without any penalties associated with raging. He may talk normally, activate magic items, and use any skill as normal. He does not suffer a penalty to armor class. He is not fatigued when the rage ends. Shields with both are treated as lawful in order to overcome damage reduction. Rune of Fire: Weapons with the Rune of Fire take on the appearance of Surtr's blade. It's said that the fire of the sun is contained in the rune. This rune does not damage the wielder but those within five feet of him take 1 point of fire damage a round when pulled from it's sheath. Easily non-held flammable items ignite. The weapon does an additional 1d6 points of damage on hit. Furthermore, on a critical hit it deals an additional amount of damage based on the crit multiple (1d10 for x2, 2d10 for x3). Finally the weapon can shoot a ray of fire with a range of 30 feet that deals 6d6 points of damage on a successful attack vs the opponents touch AC. This ranged attack can deal the additional damage with a critical hit as well. All fire damage done by this weapon are considered "Searing". Searing fire is so hot that it ignores resistance to fire. Creatures immune to fire take half damage. Creatures with the cold type take double damage. A suit of armor with this rune grants you the fire subtype. You gain immunity to fire, but have vulnerability to cold, which means you take +50% damage from cold, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save is a success or failure. When raging the heat increases causing all creatures and non-held items within five feet to take 1d12 points of damage a round. Foliage immediately burns, etc. The damage is searing just like your weapon. Rune of War: Weapons with the rune of war can be wielded in one hand even if they are two handed. 5 times per day, as a swift action, your weapon can allow you to fly at a speed of 60 ft. per round (Perfect Maneuverability). Armor with the rune of war automatically suppresses (but does not dispel) fear in allies within a 30 ft. radius. It prevents any ally from being stunned or becoming confused. To the one wearing the armor, it provides continuous Mind Blank (CL 15th). Shields with the rune of war may be used as an attack of opportunity after taking damage from a melee attack. If struck, the attacker is targeted by a greater dispel effect (CL = 15) in addition to taking damage. If a shield is crafted with both the rune of war and the rune of fire, in addition to the previous effect, hot winds swirl around you and brimstone sweeps the area. Your molten shield shedds tremendous heat and light. Creatures around you stumble back from the heat. With a howling roar the hellish blast of fire melts steel and warps stone. The creature being struck takes 100 points of fire damage (reflex DC 20). All creatures within ten feet (2 squares) takes 7d6 points of fire damage (reflex save half). This effect can only be used once every 2d4 rounds. Rune of Ragnarok: Not much is known about this fabled rune save that it's knowledge is possessed by Surtr and Odin alone. Granting a mortal knowledge of this rune is said to be part of the prophecy to bring about Ragnarok. It's effects when crafting equipment with this rune are unknown with Bard's telling tales that it will free Fenrir from his chains and bring about the end of this world. Weapons forged with this rune are said to be able to cut through a mountain as easily as a boat cuts through water. Armor forged with this rune are said to make the wearer unkillable by any mortal means. Shields with this rune are said to be able to block the sunlight from the world.